Les regrets d'Hyde
by Swiny
Summary: Passé ou présent, lorsque Jekyll jette l'éponge pour de bon, cela ne finit jamais bien pour Hyde.


**Fanfiction Jekyll : "Les regrets d'Hyde"**

 **Avertissement:**

"Jekyll" que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à leurs auteurs uniquement. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice.

 **Swiny:**

Un one-shot pour bien reprendre l'écriture après plusieurs mois d'absence. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alice décéda, le docteur Henry Jekyll avait tout simplement perdu toute raison de vivre.

C'était un peu ironique que cela soit un évènement aussi banal et extérieur qu'une maladie qui emporta au loin la vie de la femme et pas quelque chose de plus violent. C'était étrange à quel point aucun des deux n'avait réussi à remarquer les symptômes plus tôt, que ce soit lui avec son flair infaillible pour ce genre de chose ou Jekyll avec ses nombreuses expériences dans ce domaine et avec toute ces attentions mal placés envers elle. Mais le fait demeure qu'elle était là, morte… Morte d'une manière si paisible qu'on aurait dit qu'elle dormait et qu'elle pourrait se réveiller à tout moment avec des excuses à la bouche pour son retard dans le nettoyage du plancher du hall principal.

Et c'était un fait qui avait beaucoup amusé Edward Hyde.

Non pas que la bonne n'ait pas eut un certain charme pour lui aussi en premier lieu. Elle avait été la seule personne à pouvoir l'affaiblir, une faiblesse vivante qui avait transpercé à la fois le cœur partagé du bon docteur et de lui-même.

Mais contrairement à son autre moitié, il ne laissait pas la mort de la femme l'atteindre aussi durement. « La vie continue » comme il aimait si souvent le rappeler à son autre moitié après avoir commis quelque chose de prétendument inexcusable une fois de plus… Et secrètement, alors que c'était son tour de posséder ce corps fait pour deux, il lui arrivait régulièrement de compléter ce rappel fétiche en ajoutant un amer : « Et ce serait mieux sans toi ».

Si seulement il avait su la vérité derrière ce mensonge auto-imposé. Si seulement il avait compris plus vite ce qui lui avait échappé pendant tout ce temps… Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps et reprendre de sa propre bouche ces mots damnés avant même qu'ils ne prennent une forme de substance dans ce monde froid et cruel. Alors peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… Les choses auraient pu être mieux ou du moins plus… Supportable.

Pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Hyde n'avait pas vraiment saisi tout de suite l'importance de l'implication de Jekyll dans sa demi-vie. Pour lui, c'était un rabat-joie qui se refusait constamment le moindre de ses désirs et n'agissaient jamais sur la moindre de ces pulsions peu importe ce qu'elles auraient pu être. C'était bien simple, en dehors de ces petites expériences, Henry était incapable de s'amuser de manière correcte. Et même lorsque cela arrivait, il fallait toujours qu'il laisse trainer des messages comme : « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça », « Je t'interdis de recommencer ça » ou encore son préféré « Si tu fais encore ça, je vais… » suivi d'une menace colorée qu'il ne mettre jamais à exécution de peur des conséquences. Parce que c'était exactement l'essence même d'Henry : un lâche peureux de tout y compris et surtout de lui-même.

Aussi, lorsque le bon docteur s'était simplement laissé emporter dans l'obscurité de leur psyché et l'avait laissé aux commandes pour un temps indéterminé, Hyde n'aurait jamais pu être aussi heureux. Et il le fut encore plus quand plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans le moindre aperçu de son autre moitié moralisatrice qui, pour la première fois de leurs existences respectives, semblaient avoir compris qui était vraiment le patron ici-bas.

Mais lorsque plus de deux mois s'écoulèrent et qu'aucune réprimande, aucun signe de désapprobation de sa moitié disparue, ni même aucune forme de sa présence ne se faisait ressentir, Hyde commença à se sentir étrange. La vie ne semblait plus vraiment avoir autant de charme qu'avant. Oh certes, ces activités habituelles étaient toujours aussi attrayantes qu'avant et Londres était toujours aussi mouvementés qu'avant. Mais, ce n'était juste plus vraiment amusant.

Quel était le point de violer une gamine si personne ne venait lui taper métaphoriquement sur les doigts après l'acte ? A quoi bon vider un fut entier de bière si c'était lui qui souffrait de la gueule de bois par la suite et non le bon docteur ? Pourquoi chercher à effrayer certains domestiques de la maison quand ceux-ci étaient constamment sur leurs gardes depuis qu'ils avaient inconsciemment compris que le bon côté de leur employeur semblait s'être fait la malle ? Pourquoi continuer à écrire des messages à Jekyll si celui-ci n'y répondait de toute façon jamais ? Quelle était même le but d'être en contrôle de leur corps si Henry ne se battait même plus pour revenir en avant-plan de leurs esprits partagés ?

Lorsque cette prise de conscience atteint finalement Edward, la vie n'avait tout simplement plus la même saveur qu'avant. Il avait vraiment tenté de ramener le bon docteur de grès ou de force dans le monde réel : menaces, chantages, rappel du passé, promesses attrayantes bien que futiles… Il avait même remis de l'ordre dans le laboratoire et avait tenté de s'empoisonné pour forcer Henry à venir afin d'éviter de mourir ! Mais rien, absolument RIEN ne fonctionnait contre cet esprit têtu et borné qu'était cette tête de pioche de Jekyll !

La bonne était morte, félicitation, cela faisait des mois que c'était le cas ! Quand est-ce qu'Henry déciderait enfin de passer à autre chose ? Quand le fantôme d'Alice viendrait lui rendre visite pour lui assurer qu'elle avait bel et bien atteint le ciel et qu'elle l'y attendrait ? Ou bien quand les méfaits d'Edward serait si grand et repérable que même lui ne pourrait plus les ignorer en restant coincé au fin fond d'un coin obscur de leur esprit ? Et combien de flammes devraient-ils donc encore faire vaciller volontairement avant que le docteur Jekyll n'arrête son délire de non-existence ?

Quelques mois supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que Hyde ne commence vraiment à perdre la tête avec son obsession de ramener son « lui » plus moralisateur. Sir Carew, cet imbécile sans valeur, fut assassiné avec pas moins de 5 victimes diverses et sans autres rapport entre elles que le bon docteur en personne. Des essais chimiques tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres furent testés afin de forcer leur corps dans un état d'éveil constant afin d'empêcher aussi bien Hyde que Jekyll de se reposer. Le portrait de leur père si chéri par Henry, ce même portrait qui représentait le dernier lien entre un père et un fils ? Il l'avait brûlé dans l'espoir d'une réaction, d'une secousse, d'un petit rien qui indiquait que Jekyll avait vu ou ressenti l'acte en question.

Et après tout ces efforts, rien, nada, juste un néant absolu et la certitude que Jekyll restait enfermé dans son petit monde imaginaire d'apitoiement en laissant Hyde tout seul dans la réalité avec pour seule compagnie des regrets de plus en plus nombreux qui avait tout avoir avec les malheurs de sa contrepartie.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement… Le néant, un monde sans amusement, sans douleur, sans joie, sans peine, sans quoi que ce soit qui rendait la vie si digne d'être vécu. Un état si simplifié qui rendait tout ce qui était complexe uni dans un vide de simplicité. Dans le néant, il n'y avait pas de policiers qui vous recherchaient activement pour meurtres, pas de pierre tombale au nom d'ami ou d'ennemi qui ne reviendront plus, pas de boisson alcoolisé qui n'avait plus le moindre goût, pas de fausse promesse de lendemain auprès de prostitué dans les bas-fond de Londres, pas de monsieur Utterson se méfiant de lui tout en s'inquiétant pour Jekyll.

Dans le néant, il n'y avait pas de lui, pas de Jekyll… Pas même d'eux. Juste un oubli peu digne d'être mentionné et remplis de sombres secrets jamais révélés aux oreilles des vivants.

Et parmi ces nombreux secrets : l'absence d'une potion légendaire et un suicide dans les règles de l'art pour celui qui ne reviendrait jamais des tréfonds de la mémoire des hommes.


End file.
